Black Knight Una nueva heroina
by SamusTorresMcCartney
Summary: Harrison es la nueva promesa para unirse a la Liga de la Justicia. En el camino para convertirse en una heroina, encontrara rivalidades, amistad y muchas preguntas ¿Podra descubrir porque fue elegida? ¿Podra enfrentarse a su pasado? ¿Lograra conquistar el corazón de Damian Wayne? La imagen no es mia, solo la utilce para crear a mi personaje, no soy buena dibujante xD
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a DC Universe.**

**Ya que me gusta dar mi propio toque personal, tendra OC, basicamente es la historia de Harrison, el OC que sale en el nuevo Fanfic La Conquista de los Gamer: La Revelacion.**

**Esta es su historia. Para que no aparezca asi de la nada.**

**Prologo**

Batman habia acudido al centro de Gotica porque la policia le habia llamado, tenian a un criminal que habia intentado, o mas bien, logrado robar un supermercado. Pero eso no era lo que llamaba su atencion. El criminal habia inmovilizado al vendedor haciendolo flotar en el aire y cuando llego la policia logro desviar las balas solo moviendo sus manos. Pero eso tampoco era lo interesante, habia intentado robar comida a plena luz del dia. Pero no, tampoco era eso, el criminal no opuso mucha resistencia cuando uno de los policias le sometió, no trato de golpearlo ni lastimarlo, parecia que era eso lo que menos quería. Pero no era eso. Habia entregado todo lo robado a un pequeño y hambriento niño indefenso.

Nombre: Desconocido

Edad: Desconocida.

Alias: Black Knight.

El unico dato existente, es que ahora vivia en Gotica.

Batman bajo de su Batmovil para acercarse a un oficial alli parado, hablando con algunos reporteros.

-¿Que sucedio?-Preguntó el heroe en cuanto llego a donde el oficial se encontraba.

-Esta chica, hemos descubierto por su forma de operar, ha robado numerosos supermercados, generalmente lo hacia durante la noche, saqueaba los refrigeradores y los pasillos con comida enlatada, siempre vestida con esa coraza-Señalandola- y encapuchada. Lo que no sabiamos hasta ahora es que era una mujer, siempre llevaba el rostro cubierto

-Yo me encargo a partir de ahora

Bruce se acerco a la chica, que se hallaba sentada en el asfalto. La chica llevaba una coraza de cuero, unos sorts blancos rasgados y no llevaba zapatos. Su cabello lleno de polvo, negro como el carbón caia sobre su rostro. Sus ojos grises llevaban ojeras, clara señal de que llevaba dias sin dormir. Tambien mostraba confusion y duda en su rostro.

-Tu debes ser a quien llaman Black Knight

-¿Vas a arrestarme?-Contesto con cara de aburrimiento- Porque si es así, hazlo ya

-Estoy considerando hacerlo, pero la proxima que se te ocurra saquear una tienda te aseguro que nisiquiera charlaremos

-Como sea

-Robaste la comida de esa tienda para alimentar a los niños que viven en las calles de Gotica ¿No es verdad?

-¿Y que si fue asi? Ellos estaban hambrientos y no tenia forma de comprarles algo

-Si trabajaras...

-Nadie me aceptó en ningun trabajo, por eso tenía que hurtar todo

-¿Y tu casa? ¿Donde vives?

-Duermo en un arbol. No se si eso cuenta

-¿Nombre? ¿Edad?

-Mmm segun recuerdo, Sam Harrison, o eso me dijo la reina de la noche

-¿quien?

-La Luna

-¿La Luna te dijo tu nombre?-Esa respuesta confundiría a cualquiera.

-si asi es. Ella me convirtió en el fenomeno que soy. Creo que algo de especial tuve, como para que me trajera de vuelta a la vida y me dijo que a partir de ahora, mi deber era proteger al mundo. Es una larga historia, tal vez te la cuente despues

Batman se dio cuenta de que la chica no representaba ninguna clase de peligro. Si era cierto, robaba tiendas, pero era por buena causa aunque el medio para lograrlo no era el mejor. De hecho, podria convertirse en una futura heroina.

-De acuerdo, no voy a encarcelarte. Pero vas a venir conmigo a la Atalaya. Te entrenare para convertirte en una futura heroina

-No creo que despues de ser una bandida, la ciudad me quiera como su protectora-Levantandose de su lugar-Lo siento mucho Batman

Sam comenzo a caminar para alejarse de una buena vez por todas del héroe. Ya lo habia dicho, no estaba segura de que el papel de heroe le asentaria bien.

-No te di mas opciones-Le dijo Bruce, deteniendo su caminar-Si no quieres hacerlo por Gotica, ¿porque no lo haces por ellos? Los niños a los que haz alimentado y cuidado hasta hoy

-Si acepto irme, los voy a descuidar-Contesto volteando a verlo, cruzando sus brazos.

-Escucha, haré que WayneTech les de refugio a esos niños

Sam suspiro. Despues de pensarlo un poco mirando hacia el suelo, decidio responder:

-¿Vas a seguir insistiendo verdad? Creo que no estaria mal intentarlo

Bruce logro convencerla, ahora, ambos irian a la Atalaya.

La chica probablemente tendria la mas extraña experiencia de su vida.

Nuevos amigos, tal vez.

Alguna que otra rivalidad. Seguramente.

Aventuras, peleas, misterio, intriga.

Tal vez, tambien descubriera el amor.

¿Porque no?

Todo podia pasar a partir de ahora

**Y aquí el prologo, a mi los prologos nunca me salen largos n.n **

**Denle una oportunidad, no se arrepentiran.**

**Y diganme si les gusta :D**

**Adiosito cuidense.**


	2. Chapter 1 Preguntas sobre el pasado

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a DC Universe, con excepción de Black Night, quien es la protagonista de esta historia.**

**Ahora sí. Capítulo 1**

**Preguntas sobre el pasado**

Sam después de unos minutos llego junto a Batman a la Atalaya, aún llena de dudas y no muy convencida de lo que estaba haciendo: Unirse a La Liga de la Justicia.

La Atalaya era un lugar inmenso, pasillos y habitaciones por aquí y por allá, por donde quiera que miraba había un montón de sujetos con pijama y atuendos de disfraces (o eso era lo que la chica pensaba).

Bruce localizó el centro de mando, donde generalmente se encontraba Superman. Él sabía que no podía llegar con la chica así como así, por lo que decidió primero hablar con él.

-Quédate aquí-Dijo a la chica deteniendo su caminar y de paso, el de ella- Enseguida regreso

-De acuerdo-Contesto ella encogiéndose de hombros.

El héroe se dirigió a su objetivo y Sam se recargo en una pared, pues no sabía qué hacer en un lugar como aquel por lo que lo mejor para ella era permanecer quieta.

Apenas habían pasado unos pocos minutos desde que Batman se había alejado cuando alguien se acercó a la chica. Era un sujeto vestido con el "disfraz" de héroe, lo único que no llevaba puesto era su "mascara". Tenía el cabello negro y no parecía pasar de los 15 años.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo entraste?-Preguntó sin siquiera saludar, y eso hizo enfadar a la chica.

Sam, que miraba sus pies juguetear en el suelo, levantó la vista encontrándose con una negra y profunda mirada.

-Soy una niña exploradora tratando de vender galletas-Contestó sarcástica y a la vez irritada-¿Qué cómo entre? Fácil, dejaste la llave bajo el tapete-Concluyó para voltear a ver a otra parte.

Y el chico de nombre Damian, como no era nada agresivo o algo por el estilo…

-¿Tanto trabajo te cuesta responder a una pregunta tan simple?-Le gritó iniciando una pelea.

-¡Lo dijiste como si hubieras visto a Victor Zsasz!- Ella decidió continuar el pleito.

-¡Eran preguntas! ¡Simples preguntas!

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Estás loca!  
-¡Mira quién me lo viene a decir!

Ahora ambos se miraban con ganas de matarse, solo porque sus ojos no eran pistolas ambos seguían vivos.

La negra mirada de Damian sostenía la gris mirada de Sam.

Duraron así unos cuantos segundos, y todo aquel que pasó durante ese pequeño lapso los miraba con intriga.

¿Pero que hacen esos dos? Se preguntaron algunos.

¿Quién es ella? Se preguntaron otros.

Y hubieran podido seguir así por el resto del día, de no ser porque Bruce apareció.

-¿Qué demonios creen que hacen?-Preguntó con seriedad a los chicos, a lo que ambos desviaron la mirada y con algo de nervios respondieron un simple "nada" para colocarse en una posición mas simple.

-¡Damian! Compórtate de una buena vez por todas no puedes actuar como un niño y ¡Tu! Trata de controlar tus impulsos de buscar problemas apenas llegas aquí ¿Entendieron?

-¡Hey! Ella lo comenzó todo-Se defendió el chico, primero señalando a Sam y después dándose la vuelta y cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Fue culpa tuya!-Respondió rápidamente la pequeña niña.

-¡Compórtense!-Les grito Bruce con autoridad que daba miedo. Sam trago saliva, aunque claro, sin mostrar su miedo.

Seguramente, toda la Atalaya había escuchado los gritos de los niños y los regaños de Bruce, y para Damian eso ya era más que suficiente. No se iba a quedar ni un segundo más allí, en medio de aquel griterío, pues esa niña desconocida le estaba causando un serio dolor de cabeza ¡y eso que la había conocido hace apenas cinco minutos!

-Te veo después papá-Se despidió el chico de negros cabellos para tomar una dirección diferente de donde vino e irse.

-¿Papá?-Le preguntó Sam a Bruce.

-Damian es mi hijo, aunque suele ser muy compulsivo y agresivo como te puedes dar cuenta. Aun así no es mala persona

-Así que… su nombre es Damian-Repitió ella para sí misma más que para Bruce.

-¿Ya se estaban peleando sin siquiera haberse presentado? Ustedes me van a llevar al infierno mismo-Comentó Bruce girando los ojos.

-¡Hey! No es mi culpa-Se excusó Sam cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno, ya dejemos de perder el tiempo y a lo que venimos, hay que presentarte con Superman

-Vale-Respondió sin convencerse mucho de la idea.

.

.

.

.

.

-Clark-Llamó Batman a Superman en cuanto entró a la sala, seguido de la niña.

-¿Así que ella es Black Night?

-Así es-Respondió Sam.

-¿Por qué no te sientas y nos cuentas sobre ti?-Señalando una silla, indicando que se sentara.

-Me estoy sintiendo como en un interrogatorio-Respondió para ir a sentarse

Ahora si empezarían las preguntas.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Sam Harrison

-¿Y tu edad?

-Tengo 11, estoy a punto de cumplir los 12 años

-Vaya, sí que aún eres bastante joven. Dime, ¿de dónde eres?

-Hasta donde sé, siempre he vivido en Ciudad Gótica

-¿Y dónde vives ahora?

Sam se rascó la cabeza antes de contestar.

-Aunque esto vaya a sonar extraño, solo duermo en un árbol-Suspiró para proseguir-Pero algún tiempo viví en un orfanato, por lo menos hasta los nueve años cuando… bueno, todo cambio

Ambos héroes se quedaron en silencio, como esperando que Sam prosiguiera.

-¿Ya me puedo ir?

-¿Qué nos estas ocultando?

-¿Realmente quieren saber?

-Confía en nosotros- Le dijo Superman, tratando de obtener respuestas.

-De acuerdo, voy a decírselos

-Bien

-Yo vivía en un orfanato cuando era pequeña, en la misma Gótica de la que nunca he salido. Vivía con varios niños y niñas allí, inclusive tenía un mejor amigo allí-Termino esa parte, con una sonrisa nostálgica, pero después se convenció de que no era momento para sentimentalismos y prosiguió-Pero a los 8 años, mi amigo enfermó. Como la encargada del lugar no podía costear sus medicinas, comencé a buscar desesperadamente la forma de llevarle a mi amigo lo que necesitaba.

Sin embargo, pronto descubrí que el mundo era un lugar bastante frio y cruel, nadie quiso ayudarme, Por lo que comencé a robar las medicinas, yo tenía talento para entrar y salir sigilosamente de cualquier farmacia o supermercado en el que me metiera. Y supongo que justo por eso, empecé a llamar la atención de algunas personas. Pasé todo un año robando medicinas, pero la última vez, ya no pude regresar a mi "hogar"

Sam se quedó callada unos segundos, buscando la forma de continuar el relato.

-El Joker parecía tener interés en una pequeña bandida como yo, así que un día, Harley Quinn me llevó a un lugar del que no pude salir en dos años y medio. Inclusive me tapó el rostro, para que evitara que pudiera memorizar el camino y regresar por donde vine.

El Joker empezó a experimentar con ese extraño Virus Titán, empezó a crearlo, tuvo varios sujetos de prueba. Algunos eran sus propia gente, otros simples personas a las que había secuestrado. Algunos tuvieron secuelas, otros murieron. En el tiempo que allí estuve viví el infierno mismo. Yo iba a ser el último sujeto de prueba que el Joker tendría. Cuando creyó perfeccionar su virus, la formula la vertió en una jeringa y me la inyectó, mientras yo estaba amarrada a una mesa con cintos de cuero para evitar que pudiera zafarme.

La historia estaba a punto de terminar, y Superman y Batman escuchaban atentos a todo lo que decía.

-Pero algo salió mal. El virus fue tan agresivo que mi cuerpo no pudo resistir mucho, así que comencé a tener fiebre, convulsiones y mucho dolor. El Joker creyó que todo había fallado y me abandono en la sala de pruebas mientras estaba a punto de morir.

Pero algo extraño sucedió. Cuando estaba por cerrar los ojos, vi a la Luna Llena, tan hermosa y resplandeciente, pensé que nunca más vería algo tan bonito como aquello y decidí en la agonía despedirme de ella. Y por extraño que parezca, me respondió. Ella dijo: No temas Sam Harrison, estarás bien.

Y finalmente después de eso, cerré los ojos. Entre a una especie de túnel, el lugar era frio y húmedo, lo único que iluminaba tal lugar era una inmensa luz al fondo. Me dirigí hacia ella, pero…. De pronto deje de moverme y escuche una vez más esa voz que algo me decía.

-¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo?

-"No es tu momento para irte. Regresa, y protege al mundo". En ese momento, desperté, pero parecía que aún seguía inconsciente, pues mi cuerpo parecía moverse por sí solo.

Con una extraña fuerza, logre quitarme los cintos que me tenían amarrada. Había varias personas al servicio del Joker allí y en cuanto me vieron levantarme comenzaron a disparar. Pero ninguna bala me hirió. Yo logre detenerlas, y ni siquiera supe como lo hice, como dije, parecía que mi cuerpo actuaba por sí solo.

Después de eso, con ayuda de la telequinesis logre enviar a los hombres que querían matarme directo a la pared. Corrí y salte por una ventana y me aleje lo más rápido que pude de allí.

Y es por eso que terminé en la calle, donde conocí a varios niños a los que comencé a cuidar. Un tiempo después me enteré de que ahora el Joker me busca por todos lados, quizá por mis poderes.

Cuando Sam terminó su relato, estaba aguantando el llanto del dolor que le causaba recordar su pasado.

**Bien, aquí el primer capítulo, debo decir que me emocioné mucho haciéndolo.**

**Gracias a azrexskate y a Guest que fueron los primeros en comentar n.n espero que esta historia les siga gustando mucho mucho.**

**Y a las personas que ya leyeron, aunque no comenten, gracias n.n **

**Espero que conforme siga la historia, se sumen más lectores :D**

**Cuídense.**

**Nos vemos después!**


	3. Chapter 2 La bienvenida de Harrison

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a DC Universe, con excepción de Black Knight**

**Capítulo 2**

**La bienvenida de Harrison**

-¿Joker?-Preguntó Bruce un tanto alarmado.

-Bruce, si el tiene algo que ver con esto…

-Significa que esta niña es mi responsabilidad

Mientras hablaban, Sam se reponía de lo que acababa de pasar, controló el llanto y volvió a su cara de póker habitual.

-Tranquila-Se dirigió Batman a la niña-Lamento en verdad lo que te ocurrió pero a partir de ahora, estarás a salvo

-No importa, de cualquier forma eso ya quedo en el pasado-Respondió sin emitir emoción alguna, con la misma cara de póker que rápidamente Wayne interpretó como la forma en que escondía todo lo que ahora sentía.

-¿Por qué no vas afuera mientras hablo con Clark?

-¿Sobre qué?

-Voy a decidir la forma de tu entrenamiento

-Supongo que entonces me voy

Harrison salió del centro de mando dispuesta a esperar al par de héroes. Pero esta vez decidió caminar por la Atalaya para conocerla mejor.

Por el camino, se encontró con cierta persona que llegaría a ser su amigo, quizá el mejor amigo que tuviera a partir de entonces.

-Hey tu-Dijo el chico.

-¿Qué?-Respondió Harrison dándose la vuelta- Tu eres Nightwing- Completó su frase algo sorprendida, aunque claro, sin demostrarlo mucho.

-Sí, veo que me conoces

-Conozco a varios héroes. Bueno, conocer… no exactamente, pero he oído hablar de ti

-¿Tu eres una heroína?

-Tal vez lo sea algún día

-Entonces, supongo que puedo confiar en ti

-No veo porque no

-Bien, como sabes soy Nightwing, Richard "Dick" Grayson

-Sam Harrison, conocida más como Black Knight

-¿Tu eres Black Knight?

-Si vas a gritarme como el idiota de hace un momento solo porque descubriste que yo soy…-llevándose una mano a la cabeza, como recordando- aunque él no lo descubre todavía… el punto es que no me importara golpear a un anciano como tú de… ¿Qué? ¿35, 40 años?

-Tengo 25- Respondió con tranquilidad a la pequeña niña pleitera- Tranquilízate, solo digo que me sorprende que seas tan joven

-Solo tengo 11 años, casi 12, los cumplo en tres meses

-Y aun así, que gran talento para saquear tiendas-Riendo- ¿De dónde lo aprendiste?

-Don... natural

-Interesante, eres sigilosa y rápida para eso

Dick comenzaba a agradarle a Harrison. Si ella hubiera estado frente a cualquier persona y hubiera dicho "yo soy" seguramente esa persona habría salido corriendo, la habría insultado o la hubiera intentado atacar.

Pero con ese sujeto, pudo llegar muy orgullosamente y decir "Soy Black Knight" y el no haría nada malo al respecto.

Aunque claro estaba, que ella no se avergonzaba de nada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Entonces, dices querer hacerte cargo

-No puedo confiar en que tendrá sus poderes por siempre. Ya que básicamente Joker se los inyectó es probable que desaparezcan en cualquier momento. Por eso creo que sería lo mejor enseñarle a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo primero

-Bien, pero también debe aprender a utilizar su telequinesis, si no sabe controlarlos podría crear desastres

-Eso será para después

Bruce salió del centro de mando para buscar a Sam, a quien pensó encontraría al salir, pero no, ella no estaba cerca y después de buscarla por un muy buen rato, la encontró charlando con nada más y nada menos que uno de sus aprendices: Dick Grayson.

-Harrison-La llamó.

Sam interrumpió su charla para darse la vuelta y encontrarse con Batman.

-Hola

-¿Por qué no te quedaste afuera donde te dije?

-Me aburrí

-Tranquilo Bruce, solo estaba aquí charlando conmigo

Harrison se cruzó de brazos como esperando a que Wayne le diera alguna clase de explicación.

Lo más probable, es que quería saber sobre la charla que Batman había tenido con Superman.

Pero claro que, como todo buen hombre, Bruce no entendía ni a las mujeres, ni mucho menos a niñas pequeñas tirándole a ser adolescentes.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó.

-Dijiste que ibas a decidir algo sobre un "entrenamiento"-Haciendo las comillas con los dedos-¿Y bien?

-Yo voy a entrenarte

-Cool. Aprenderé del mejor-Esta vez, realmente se emocionó y lo demostró dando un pequeño salto-¿Cuándo empezamos?

-Mañana temprano. De hecho, ya nos vamos

-¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?

-A la Mansión Wayne. Vivirás allí

-Te alcanzo más tarde, aún tengo cosas que hacer-Se despidió Dick de Bruce-Nos vemos

Yo vivir en la mansión Wayne, la verdad es que pensé que terminaría viviendo afuera del supermercado comiendo insectos

Ahora, Harrison viviría como jamás lo creyó: en una lujosa mansión, con una propia cama, tal vez un propio cuarto para ella sola.

En menos de 30 minutos, Bruce seguido de su nueva aprendiz llegaron a su destino, la Batcueva, justo debajo de la mansión Wayne, donde Alfred esperaba a Batman.

-¿Atrapó al ladrón señor?

-Ladrona, soy mujer-Contestó Sam a Alfred.

-Trata de tener modales-Le reprimió Wayne, a lo que Harrison solo infló sus mejillas en señal de berrinche.

-Amo Bruce, veo que trajo una invitada

-Vivirá con nosotros Alfred, prepárale la habitación de arriba y ropa nueva

-Como ordene-Y dicho esto, Alfred se retiró.

Bruce miró ahora a la polvosa niña.

-Deberías darte un baño, tu habitación estará en el tercer piso, la ultima

Harrison afirmo con la cabeza y, después de preguntar dónde quedaba la ducha se retiró. Seguramente que el baño sería lujoso y habría agua caliente, una tina y jabón de burbujas. Quizá sería la primera vez que no tendría que bañarse con agua fría.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Dónde está mi padre?-Preguntó el joven Wayne, que ya se encontraba n casa listo para cenar-¿Y Dick?

-Su padre bajará en unos minutos para cenar, el señor Grayson descansa en su habitación y la señorita Harrison debe de estar cambiándose en su habitación ahora mismo.

"¿Harrison?" Se preguntó.

Y ni siquiera tuvo que formular la pregunta de quién era.

Al escuchar pasos, Damian volteó hacia las escaleras, viendo a la chica bajar, vestida con una sencilla playera blanca, unos pantaloncillos negros y tenis del mismo color.

Esta vez su cabello brillaba de limpio y, como era bastante largo, lo llevaba amarrado, solo unos cuantos mechones caían sobre su rostro.

El chico no pudo negar que, aunque la detestaba, se veía bastante linda ahora que Harrison se había arreglado un poco, pero el encanto se rompió cuando este inició una pelea.

-Me disculpo por los atuendos que le conseguí, pero era lo único que se aproximaba a su medida y aquí no abunda la ropa para mujer-Se disculpó Alfred.

-Descuida, esto me quedó perfecto-Agradeció.

-¡Hey! Esa ropa es mía-Gritó el pequeño Wayne. Sam se giró a verlo.

-Querrás decir que ERA tu ropa, ahora es toda mía-En realidad, Sam le había seguido el juego de la discusión por el puro placer de fastidiarlo.

-Devuelve mi ropa

-Tranquilo, después de unos cuantos usos, te la devuelvo

-Quiero mis cosas de vuelta tu-Mirando ahora a Alfred-¿Cómo dijiste que se llama? ¡Oh! Sí,-Viendo a la chica de nuevo-¡Harrison! Y una cosa más ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vivirá aquí- Respondió el padre del chico por Harrison- La voy a entrenar-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de todos a los que podías escoger como aprendiz decidiste que fuera ella?

-Eso no te incumbe

-Vivo aquí, ¡Claro que lo es!

-Porque yo soy Black Knight-Interfirió la chica finalmente- Y supongo que mis poderes me hacen bastante especial para convertirme en heroína

-¿Tu eres Black Knight? ¡Eres una bandida!

-Exactamente- Respondió con cinismo y sin mostrar pena por ello.

-Damian, hazme un favor y cállate-Le regaño su padre.

El chico iba a responder, pero prefirió no hacerlo, pues ya había tenido suficientes discusiones en el mismo día.

.

.

.

.

.

La cena transcurrió bastante tranquila, Dick fue el único que intercambió un par d palabras con todos, pues el resto no se dirigió la palabra.

Cuando todos terminaron, Harrison comenzó a recoger los platos, en señal de educación, claro.

-No es necesario-Dijo Alfred.

-Viviré aquí un tiempo y seria descortés no ayudar en nada

-Hoy es su primer día aquí, no tiene que hacerlo. Además supongo que el día de hoy fue bastante extraño para usted. Debería descansar ¿No cree?

-De acuerdo, gracias-Harrison hizo una especie de reverencia y se retiró directo a su habitación.

Cuando Bruce vio que su nueva aprendiz se había alejado lo suficiente como para no escuchar algo, se dirigió a su hijo.

-Discúlpate

Damian no entendió a que se refería.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Discúlpate con Harrison

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Si es por lo que dije, es la verdad, ella es una bandida, robó un sinfín de centros comerciales y supermercados ¿Cómo pudiste traerla aquí?

-No es quien tú crees. Si no sabes absolutamente nada de una persona, lo mejor será que no la juzgues

-Sé que es una ladrona

-Ve y discúlpate

El chico, enfadado y muchísimo, se levantó de la mesa y se retiró sin nada más que decir.

.

.

.

.

.

Sam estaba recostada sobre su nueva cama, la verdad es que, la primera en más de dos años.

Pasó las manos sobre su cabeza, pues para ella eso era muy cómodo, y se quedó un buen rato mirando el techo.

De repente, el pomo de la puerta giró y esta última comenzó a abrirse.

-¿Qué quieres Damian?-Preguntó la niña sin dejar de mirar el techo-¿Vienes por tu ropa?-Como sabiendo que en verdad era él.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-Respondió a sus preguntas con más preguntas.

Harrison no sabía exactamente que responder. Podía decir que para entrenar y convertirse en algo que nunca creyó al alcance: ¡Una heroína! Pero también podía decir la verdad, que no tenía la menor idea.

-No estoy muy segura-Contestó sinceramente, sentándose ahora para poder mirar al chico.

Esa no era la clase de respuesta que Damian esperaba. Se acercó un poco más a ella de manera que pudiera mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes, no creo poder convertirme en una heroína así de fácil, la ciudad no querrá a una bandida como su protectora

-Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo

-No me interesa lo que tú pienses. Bueno, si es que haces algo como eso

Que irritante era la chica.

-Solo eres una ladrona

-Dime algo que no sepa-Contestó con cara de póker.

-No tienes honor, alguien como tú no tiene idea de lo que es proteger a alguien

Eso último, lo de "tú no tienes idea de lo que es proteger a alguien" comenzó a despertar su enojo.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto a manera de reto.

-Tu nunca sabrás lo que es proteger a alguien, desgastarte porque nada le pase, siempre velar por su bienestar-Comenzaba a alzar la voz furioso mientras Sam apretaba los puños con fuerza-Nunca sabrás lo que es temer por sus vidas, llamar la atención de los peores asesinos solo por hacer lo correcto-Dándose vuelta hacia la puerta y empezando a caminar para salir de allí-Porque solo eres una miserable bandida

Harrison se levantó rápidamente de su cama y corrió hacia el chico de cabellos azabache y lo tomó por el cuello de su remera, rápidamente, giro la mitad de su cuerpo a la par que sus brazos para arrojarlo hacia el suelo. Damian casi se golpea con la madera que sostenía la cama de la chica.

Con un movimiento de su mano y cortesía de la telequinesis, la puerta se cerró y el pomo giró dejando a Damian encerrado junto con la niña.

Como el aún seguía en el suelo, ella caminó lentamente hacia el (no es que tardara mucho en llegar) y se sentó sobre su abdomen.

Con fuerza, lo tomó de la remera y lo jaló hacia ella, mientras que con la otra mano se preparaba para darle un puñetazo.

-Escucha bien, porque solo lo diré una vez-Decía ella con la mayor calma posible, aunque Damian en sus ojos notó rencor y mucho dolor contenidos-Tú no sabes absolutamente nada de mí, es cierto que soy una bandida, pero fuera de eso, sabes mi nombre, mi alias y si acaso, mi edad. Fuera de eso, no tienes idea de quién soy yo, así que hazme un favor y cierra la maldita boca, si no quieres que yo lo haga por ti

Terminando de hablar, la chica bajó su puño y soltó bruscamente al chico, saliendo de su propia habitación para perderse en medio de la noche.

**Al fin el segundo capítulo, por alguna razón me han salido de más de 100 palabras, ¡Nuevo record!**

**Ahh y una disculpa porque en el capítulo anterior me equivoque en escribir el alias de mi heroína .-.**

**Azrexskate: Que bueno que te guste :D la verdad fue la única forma en que se me ocurrió que obtuviera sus poderes xD  
jjpita99: Gratzie! :D y dame dame! Yo también quiero una merengada!**

**Bueno, ahora sí, gracias a todos los que leen y no olviden comentar :D**

**Nos leemos**


	4. Chapter 3 Tres Meses

**Disclaimer.- Todos los personajes con excepción de Harrison pertenecen a DC UNIVERSE**

**Capitulo 3**

**Tres Meses**

Por la mañana, en cuanto el sol resplandeciente, brillante, con su cálida luz salió, Harrison ya estaba entrenando.

Y no precisamente porque le gustara. no. Bruce se había levantado mucho antes que ella y la había intentado sacar arrastrando de su cama, pues Sam se aferraba al colchón y tardo más de una hora en lograrlo.

Ahora, Harrison tenia puestas pesas de 5 kg en brazos y piernas, es decir que en total cargaba 20 kg

-¿Está seguro de esto amo bruce?- pregunto Alfred viendo a la chica correr por el jardín

-Bastante seguro, si te das cuenta, no está al máximo de su esfuerzo

Alfred miro al nuevo miembro de la familia, y en verdad que su amo tenia razón; la niña se movía casi sin ninguna dificultad

-Es probable que el Titan mejorara su fuerza, resistencia, inclusive su agilidad

Sam siguió con lo suyo, corriendo, haciendo cientos de abdominales, solo 2 lagartijas porque le costaba mucho trabajo hacer más. Hasta que cayó del cansancio

-¿ya puedo desayunar?

-su desayuno ya está servido- contesto Alfred

Arrastrando las piernas, la niña entro a la casa, y se sentó a la mesa con cierto alivio. Pero para su desgracian ya había alguien más allí desayunando, la única persona que no le agradaba en la mansión Wayne: el hijo del dueño mismo

Con indiferencia, fingiendo que solo ella estaba allí comenzó a engullir su plato con 15 wafles. Damian se dio cuenta de ello, y le restó importancia, pues en su opinión el tenia razón y ella no debía estar allí

-¿terminaste de hacer drama?- pregunto el chico

Harrison le dedico una mirada de confusión -¿de que hablas?

-de lo que sucedió ayer

-no hice drama- dijo mientras inflaba sus cachetitos y lo miraba con ganas de arrancarle la cabeza- ¿me viste llorar? no. ¿Me escuchaste decirte algo exagerado? tampoco. Así que cállate

-¿esa es tu definición de drama?- sarcasmo

-¿necesitas que te la explique otra vez?- mas sarcasmo

Damian se levantó bruscamente de su asiento, este último cayo hacia atrás

-¿acaso quieres pelear?- gritando

-pues besarte no creo- contesto con cara de póker mientras comía mas wafle

-¡estás loca!

-llámame loca si en verdad quisiera hacerlo- esta vez levantándose también

-no te dejaría besarme

-tranquilo, no desperdiciaría mi primer beso en ti

-¡silencio los dos!- grito un enfadado Bruce, quien había llegado hace unos momentos, escuchando todo el griterío de los niños. Se encontraba detrás de ellos quienes del susto saltaron un metro atrás

-¿Bruce?

-¿papa?

-¿se conocen de un día y ya se odian?

-mentira. Solo detesto su existencia-dijo Damian

-guarda silencio- le regaño su padre, Sam le saco la lengua al niño para fastidiarlo, mientras era regañado, cosa que molestó mucho al chico.

-Harrison

Sam trago saliva creyendo que esta vez la regañarían a ella

-¿qué?

-¿te cansaste ya de entrenar?

-un poco

-perfecto. Porque después del almuerzo seguiremos

-mierda

Y durante los siguientes tres meses Harrison se dedicó a entrenar con Bruce Wayne. Y no era para nada fácil. Él era un maestro estricto, la debía ver lista para entrenar a las seis de la mañana, no había otro horario, le daba pesas de 5, 7, 8, y 10 kg conforme avanzaba su entrenamiento. La hacia correr con ellas puestas, hacer sentadillas, lagartijas y muchísimas abdominales. Hasta que cayera del cansancio y no se pudiera mover.

Al principio costaba trabajo, era tedioso estar así todo el día.

"¿En que líos me metí?" Pensaba Harrison

Bruce comenzó a ensenarle algunos movimientos de lucha, y ella aprendía bastante rápido, por lo que los dominaba en poco tiempo. Lo único malo era que debía practicar todos esos movimientos con las pesas puestas, por lo que, más de una vez su cara fue a dar al piso.

-tranquila Harrison, te acostumbraras- Richard Grayson se encontraba sentado en el pasto a un lado de Sam, quien tenía la cara hundida en medio de la tierra, pues las pesas fueron demasiado para ella

-¿tuviste que hacer la misma rutina?- respondió tratando de pararse de su lugar

-aunque no lo creas, Bruce se ha ablandado estos últimos años

-no lo parece, ¿el más estricto aun? ¿Qué? ¿Te hacia cargar 50 kg?

-52

-si claro- ¿alguien cargar 52 kg? naaaa eso era algo que la niña de ojos grises no lo creía

Su relación con Grayson mejoro bastante, era la única persona que podía considerar como un amigo, pues sentía que Bruce era más bien como un padre para ella, aunque también comenzó a considerar a Alfred como su familia.

Richard era el único con el que charlaba de verdad, de cualquier cosa, y eso irritaba a alguien mas.

Un día, el par de amigos llegaron a la mansión un poco antes de la cena, Sam se dirigió a su cuarto, mientras que Grayson fue al comedor

-¿eres demasiado anciano para ella lo sabias?- dijo un chico sentado mirando mal al primer robin

-¿de qué hablas?-Preguntó bastante confundido

-Tienes 25 y ella cumplirá 12 en dos meses

Grayson, infló las mejillas tratando de aguantar la risa, aunque al final no pudo aguantar más y se echó a reír de escuchar al pequeño Wayne decir esa tontería.

-Ya veo por donde va esto

-¿Sabe Starfire de ella?

-Si ya se conocen y se llevan bastante bien a decir verdad **(adoro a Starfire con Robin x3 y su personalidad de ella en la serie de los Jóvenes Titanes) **

-¿Sabe que sales con ella?

-No es como piensas. En realidad Starfire me obliga a conducir un auto hasta el centro comercial y siempre trata de obligar a Harrison a comprarse ropa. Ellas pasan más tiempo juntas

Damian solo rodó los ojos y terminó por mirar hacia otra parte, dando entender al primer Robin que había terminado la charla.

Pero el no entendió eso.

-¿Celoso?-Comentó un tanto divertido.

-¿Celoso yo?-Gritó el chico saliendo de su "pasividad"-¿Por qué iba a estarlo? ¿Y de alguien tan irritante como ella?

-Eso quisiera saberlo

-No lo estoy

-Por la forma en que actúas siempre parece que si

Damian se levantó de su lugar bastante enojado y se fue, sin decir una sola palabra más.

"alguien está celoso, y eso solo significa una cosa" Pensó Grayson

Y lo de Starfire no era mentira. Ella realmente obligaba a la pequeña niña a ir de compras, aunque no lograba que comprara ropa muy femenina. Lo único que Harrison hizo fue arreglarse un poco el cabello.

A pesar de su forma de ser de Starfire para con la pequeña, ella también se volvió su amiga.

Con la única persona con la que no pudo mejorar su relación fue con Damian, y no era como si le interesara hacerlo.

Ambos pasaban cada dio peleando por absolutamente cualquier tontería. Nadie soportaba a esos dos cuando estaban juntos. Inclusive llegaban a hacer competencias en sus entrenamientos.

Bueno, por lo menos ya entrenaban juntos sin querer asesinarse, ya era progresar ¿no?

Increíble todo lo que podía pasar en tan poco tiempo.

**Ufff se que me tarde un poco, pero he estado algo ocupada y la inspiración no me llegaba .-.**

**Azrexskate.- Shhh callate, nadie debe saberlo jajaja (aunque esta en el summary xD)**

**NUCICO.- Gracias por leer :D espero que esta historia te guste n.n**

**Jjpita99.- Tambien gracias por leer**

**Bueno, espero no tardar mucho con el siguiente cap**

**Nos leemos!**


	5. Chapter 4 Telequinesis Dulce maldición

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a DC Universe, con excepción de Black Knight**

**Capítulo 4**

**Telequinesis. Dulce maldición**

2 meses antes de cumplir 12... ¿Qué rápido pasaba el tiempo cuando Bruce Wayne te obligaba a ponerte en forma o no? Ahora, la pequeña ya había mejorado su fuerza y agilidad.

-¿Habías entrenado antes?- Pregunto el billonario al finalizar su entrenamiento con Harrison y Damian, quienes jadeaban del cansancio.

-nos ensenaban kick boxing en el orfanato, era un pasatiempo que teniamos- respondio ella al tiempo que se sentaba en el patio.

-¿y aprendiste bastante bien no es verdad?

-lo practique desde los 3 hasta los 8 años, bueno, 9

-¿ibas a un orfanato?- la curiosidad de Damian había despertado al escuchar la mini conversación- ¿porque dejaste de practicarlo?

-emmm bueno, sí, estuve en un orfanato- las preguntas incomodaban un poco a la chica- pasaron muchas cosas- termino mientras desviaba la mirada.

Qué curioso era. Ese día no se estaban peleando.

-bueno, ya aprendiste a dominar tu cuerpo. Ahora debes aprender a controlar tus poderes-comento Bruce tratando de cambiar el tema

-¿y cómo aprenderé eso?- estaba confundida, pues su mentor no tenía ningún poder, por lo que él no podía ensenarle nada

-Dick piensa que Raven podría ayudarte, por lo que entrenaras con ella a partir de mañana

-¿tengo que mudarme con ella?

-no. Ella vendrá a verte

-que bien, porque no quiero irme de aquí

Genial. No tenía la menor idea de lo que le esperaría a partir de mañana, pero algo era seguro; sería muy extraño.

Después de una ducha, cena, charlas y peleas, la niña se fue a dormir sin poder sacar de su mente lo que sucedería. Eso la mantuvo despierta un muy buen rato.

Como ya se había acostumbrado, al día siguiente se levantó en cuanto el Sol salió para anunciar un nuevo día (y pensar que tan solo tres meses atrás odiaba hacerlo) Se vistió con una sencilla playera verde agua, unos shorts blancos, sandalias grises y unos guantes negros (exacto, no tenía el menor sentido de la moda) y salió a entrenar un par de horas, o al menos hasta que tuvo hambre, cuando decidió entrar a desayunar a la mansión. Y justo cuando iba a poner un pie dentro del lugar, a Raven se le ocurrió aparecer.

-tú debes ser Harrison- dijo a la niña, parada unos metros detrás de ella. Esta última volteo a verla, para después contestarle.

-¿Raven cierto? ¿Vas a enseñarme algo bueno?-comenzó a caminar hacia su nueva maestra, esta última le indico que se sentara y así lo hizo, sentándose ella también cruzando las piernas.

-dentro de ti hay mucho poder- comenzó a hablar- y tu deber es aprender a controlarlo

-hasta ahora, lo único que he logrado es levantar objetos y personas-dijo con su típica cara de póker.

-pero también tienes dudas y miedos

Harrison se exalto al escuchar eso. ¿Cómo ella podía saber si tenía o no miedo? ¿Qué clase de dudas? Le asustaba bastante que pudiera descubrirlo, ¡o peor aún! ya saberlo. E

Ella titubeo un poco antes de responder un seco "no" y desviar sus ojos grises hacia cualquier otra parte, lejos de la purpura mirada de Raven, pues como mentía, no podía sostenerle la mirada, y eso lo dijo todo.

-¿a qué le temes?- pregunto

-no tengo miedo-respondió con la duda en la punta de la lengua

-¿A qué le temes?- repitió, irritando a Harrison-¿tienes miedo de encontrarte una vez más frente a Joker, no es verdad?

Mierda. ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Que respondería?

-y te dejo marcas- continuo la primera- tal vez un trauma, tal vez una fobia, algún problema psicológico

-¿dices que estoy loca?- hablo al fin la niña

-digo que hay algo que seguramente nadie sabe, ¿qué es?

-no tengo nada, Raven- mintió mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos. Pues Raven tenía razón. Dos años y medio bajo el terror que le provocaban los gritos ahogados de las personas a la que el payaso mataba, la risa que le causaba ello, esa risita psicópata que anunciaba tu muerte, que podría doblegar a una ciudad entera, si, esa misma que no la dejaba dormir.

Vivir encerrada en un cuarto pequeñísimo de no más de 2 metros por 3 metros, sin siquiera una ventana le había dejado marcada, tenía algo en específico producto de tal infierno. Pero nadie lo sabía y así se debía mantener, como un secreto encerrado solamente dentro de ella para que nadie se enterase, porque era demasiado orgullosa como para gritarle al mundo que tenía un problema

Raven fingió que le creía a esa pequeña niña orgullosa

-¿cuáles son tus dudas?

-no creo que pueda convertirme en una digna protectora de Gótica- Respondió sinceramente

-por tus días de bandida

-no es solo eso. Mi mente es completamente inestable, y me cuesta demasiado controlar mis emociones

Raven no dijo nada, obligando a Sam a romper el silencio que ella misma había creado.

-temo que, si llego a enfrentarme a Joker, pierda el sentido de la justicia y decida aniquilarlo antes de devolverlo a Blackgate junto con Harley y toda su gente. O que asesine al primero que me provoque

-por eso yo estoy aquí, voy a enseñarte a controlar tu poder, pero al mismo tiempo a explotarlo al máximo

-no estoy segura de lograrlo

-tienes que lograrlo, por el bien de todos

-¿crees que lo logre?

-lo harás

Sam estaba feliz, aunque obviamente no lo demostró en sus labios dibujando una sonrisa, ni siquiera pequeña, no eso jamás. Pero el brillo de sus ojos lo demostraba.

.

.

.

.

.

Las lecciones que Sam recibía de Raven eran muchísimo más complicadas que las que Bruce Wayne le había impartido, sencillamente porque esta vez no se trataba de tener control sobre su cuerpo, si no sobre su mente.

-para tener un buen control sobre tus poderes, primero debes aprender a controlar tus pensamientos- fue la primera lección

Sam solo se rasco la cabeza aquella vez, dando a entender que nada había comprendido, y obviamente que su tutora se dio cuenta de ello

-escucha bien. Tus poderes están ligados a tus sentimientos. Para tener un buen control sobre la telequinesis, tu mente debe ser estable

-entiendo

-los sentimientos positivos mantendrán a raya tus poderes. Sin embargo, los sentimientos negativos tales como el odio o el rencor harán tu telequinesis mucho más fuerte- fue la segunda.

Harrison se rascó la cabeza una vez más.

-¿Y eso es… bueno… o… malo?

-Tú deberías saberlo. Quizá aumente tu poder, eso es verdad. Pero pronto te darás cuenta que tanto poder o puede ser controlado

-¿Enloquecería de poder?-Instintivamente miró sus manos como si de dos armas se tratasen, como si estuviesen manchadas de sangre. Como si no se pudiesen controlar

-No, no lo harás

-Eso espero-Dijo con tono preocupado

Y la realidad era, que le fue muy difícil controlar sus sentimientos y pensamientos.

¿Por qué? Porque ella solo sabía suprimirlos, lo había hecho por años.

¿De qué otra manera soportó encerrada tanto tiempo en un cuarto tan pequeño que parecía la por cárcel del mundo?

De no ser porque concentraba su mente en otras cosas hubiera sucumbido a una peor locura de en la que ya se encontraba. Y es que cualquier cosa que la mantuviese con la mente ocupada servía.

Pero ese no era el punto. Ya que los suprimía, el primer recuerdo, la primera mención de ello desataba simplemente lo peor en ella.

Claro ejemplo, fue el día que Damian la provocó.

No le había importado en lo más mínimo que la llamase bandida, que era una miserable ladrona. No, eso solo era imple palabrería típica de alguien tan idiota como él. Lo que despertó su ira fue las palabras que le recordaban a su amigo de la infancia, aquel que no sabía si había logrado sobrevivir o había muerto a causa de su enfermedad.

Cuando ella trataba de levantar algún objeto simplemente no lo lograba o lo destrozaba en cuestión de segundos.

¿Cómo había entonces saquear tantos lugares usando sus poderes telequineticos?

Fácil. Era movida por el rencor. Esa era la fuente principal de todo su poder.

Hasta que claro, se enteró de que eso estaba muy mal, y tuvo miedo de no saber controlarlos. Aprender a usar sus poderes le llevaría mucho más tiempo del que pensaba.

**¨Por fin acabe otro cap /._. / yaaai**

**Azrexskate gracias por seguir mi fanfic, la verdad no estaba muy segura de que este fanfic estuviera bueno y que a alguien le gustara, pero mientras te guste a ti y a mi buen Joan, lo seguiré**

**Y gracias a Sarahi99 por ponerme en favoritos :3**


	6. Chapter 5 Siendo una heroína

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a DC Universe, con excepción de Black Knight, claro está.**

**Capitulo 5**

**Siendo una heroína**

Hace tan solo cinco meses que Bruce, Alfred, Dick, Damian, Starfire y Raven habían llegado a su vida. Hace dos que había cumplido doce años, y apenas ahora iban a festejarle

Aunque no estaba ansiosa por festejar un año más de vida (o un año menos de vida pero si mas cerca del cementerio, no sé, es difícil saber cuál de las dos cosas era la que realmente se celebraba) se sentía… ¿feliz? (No tenía idea de si en verdad era eso) de pasar aquel día rodeada de todos aquellos que en tan poco tiempo llegaron a ser en verdad importantes para ella.

"¿Damian es importante para mí? Sí, creo que después de todo no puedo vivir sin ese imbécil" Pensaba.

Algo curioso (y no tan curioso) era que, aunque ella llamaba al chico por su nombre, Damian siempre se refería a ella como Harrison.

Aunque todos, por lo menos alguna vez le llamaron Harrison, él lo hacía siempre, ¡siempre! Y no precisamente por respeto, al contrario. Todo comenzó porque Bruce trató de darle el apellido "Wayne" a la niña. Ya que básicamente la había adoptado, fue algo que le pareció de lo más normal y sensato, ¿y todo para qué? Para que su hijo armara un enorme drama cuando se enteró de que la chica pasaría de ser Sam Harrison a Sam Wayne, alegando que ella no merecía llevar su apellido, pues "la bandida" (como se refería a ella normalmente desde que la conoció) no era digna, y mucho menos estaba a la altura.

Fue una discusión que duró bastante, y aunque Sam no rechazó nunca su primer apellido, si terminó por adoptar el del filántropo.

Así que desde entonces Damian ya no se refería a ella como "la bandida" si no simplemente como Harrison, para recordarle siempre cuál era su verdadero apellido. Harrison. No Wayne.

Pero claro, a ella ni siquiera le molestaba.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños pequeña Wayne!-Felicitó Grayson junto con Starfire, ambos ex jóvenes titanes se encontraban en la mansión del millonario, debido a que Alfred les había enviado una pequeña invitación para que fuesen a festejar el cumpleaños de la niña, atrasado, claro estaba.

-¿Wayne? Eso molestará a alguien- Respondió sarcástica ¿Qué hacen aquí? Mi cumpleaños fue hace dos meses, ¿No deberían estar besuqueándose y diciéndose cursilerías?

La pareja se sonrojó ¡pero que preguntas!

Sam se llevó una mano al mentón y se quedó mirando a la pareja de forma curiosa

-Díganme, ustedes hacen el a…

-Joven Harrison, veo que ya se enteró de la celebración de su cumpleaños-Alfred llegó justo a tiempo para interrumpir a la niña, y mejor así, porque nadie quería saber cómo terminaría su pregunta.

-¿Celebración?

-Así es El día de hoy preparé sus platillos favoritos (tacos xD ok eso no…)

-Mis favoritos…-Repitió ella mientras sus ojos se iluminaban. El día de hoy la chica iba vestida con un blusón rojo, con la manga derecha completa y la izquierda corta, ese mismo brazo lo llevaba vendado porque se lo había torcido el día anterior. También llevaba un pantalón gris y botas negras.

-Preparé crema catalana (esa traté de hacerla una vez y… la quemé .-.) curry rojo, crema de flor de calabaza, salmón, brownies, merengadas de oreo (Muere de envidia Joan xD) smothies, pescado empapelado, paella y…

-Espera un momento Alfred-Interrumpió Grayson- ¿Cuántas cosas más preparaste?

-Solo iba a agregar que pan

-¿Realmente puedes comer todo eso?-Preguntó Starfire a la niña, bastante confundida

-Claro, es mi desayuno normalmente-Respondió Harrison con mucha naturalidad, mientras rascaba su cabeza.

- Eso es raro

Sam solo se encogió de hombros, dándole a entender a la mayor que poco le importaba. Todos allí celebraron, felices, incluso Bruce se divirtió un poco ese día. Todos conversaron, rieron, compartieron uno que otro chisme,, y cuando llego la noche, Starfire y Grayson decidieron irse

- ¿Irán a divertirse?- pregunto la niña

- Claro- Respondió la ex joven titán

- ¿En una cama?- pregunto nuevamente ladeando la cabeza, parecía una pequeña niña chiquita, haciendo preguntas que para ella podrían parecer "inocentes" pero que al mismo tiempo no lo eran

La pareja solo se sonrojó

- ¿Eso es un sí?-

- Deberías dejar de preguntar Harrison- le reprimió Damian, no sin antes admitir para sí mismo que le había parecido graciosa la escena- todos sabemos que Grayson ira a hacerlo

Al primer Robin le dieron muchísimas ganas de golpear al par de niños. Para empezar, a Sam por hacer demasiadas preguntas, y a Damian por bocón.

Sin embargo, decidió abstenerse de hacerlo y simplemente se fue de allí, claro, no sin antes molestar a los niños

- Ya veremos quien molesta a quien cuando ustedes salgan juntos- dijo con tono de picardía. Esta vez, los niños fueron quienes se sonrojaron.

- ¿Yo salir con una bandida?

-¿ Yo salir con este imbécil?

- ¿Porque yo iba a salir con ella? te das cuenta de lo que dices Grayson?

- Perfectamente

- ¿Y porque yo iba a ser su novia? sé que no puede conseguirse una que salga con el además de por lastima pero no significa que...

- ¿Cómo dijiste bandida?- le grito el más joven de los Wayne

- Lo que escuchaste, tu no podrías conseguirte una novia, ni siquiera tienes una

- ¡Yo saldré con quien yo quiera cuando me dé la gana!

- Te reto a conseguir a alguien que salga contigo y no por lastima

Mientras la discusión se llevaba a cabo, Grayson se despidió y se retiró con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

- No creo que eso fuera necesario- dijo Starfire mientras ella y su novio iban caminando por las calles de Gótica- ¿Porque lo hiciste?

- Porque en estos cinco meses que ella ha vivido en la mansión de Bruce, he notado que esos dos se gustan. Aunque sea solo un poco.

- ¿Damian y Sam gustarse?

-Así es

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Damian es un celoso con ella, no tolera que nadie se le acerque, y bueno, Harrison siempre lo está mirando. Claro, cuando él no se da cuenta

- Que ellos dos fueran pareja seria tierno- finalizo Starfire con una sonrisita dulce

Ahora, volvamos a la escena central.

Alfred limpiaba lo que todos habían utilizado durante la comida, él se encontraba en la cocina lavando mientras el resto estaba en el comedor.

- ¿Habias celebrado antes?- pregunto el multimillonario

- Así nunca. Recuerdo solo que me felicitaban, pero siempre la pase muy bien- respondió mientras recordaba tales escenas, por primera vez en tanto tiempo esbozando una sonrisa tan pequeñísima que podría incluso pasar desapercibida, excepto para los ojos de Damian quien si se dio cuenta de ello, y para colmo le había gustado esa sonrisa

- La bandida sonriendo?- pregunto para molestarla

- No, no lo hago- replico rápidamente

Y una nueva pero nada inusual pelea estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo, pero una emergencia interrumpiría eso...

-Amo Bruce!- Grito Alfred saliendo de la cocina

-¿Qué sucede Alfred?

-Acabo de escuchar por la radio que hay una emergencia, hay 20 civiles secuestrados dentro de una vieja construcción

-Me encargaré de ello ¡Damian!

-Estaré listo enseguida

-¿Y yo que?-Se quejó la niña

-Eres una novata-Intentaba explicarle Bruce- Aun no puedes

-¡Me enseñaste a pelear! ¿Eso no cuenta?-Reclamó

-No tienes experiencia y no sabes controlar tus poderes

-No tengo experiencia porque aún no hago nada

-No vas a ir

-¡Quiero ir!

-No iras y punto

Sam se enojó, infló sus mejillas y se cruzó de brazos y fue directo a su habitación.

-Se le pasará. No tengo tiempo para sus berrinches

Padre e hijo se dirigieron a la Batcueva, se vistieron con sus mantos de héroe, fueron directo hacia el Batmovil y salieron directo a la escena dl crimen, que aún se llevaba a cabo.

Alfred vio a los héroes marcharse antes de ir directo a la habitación de Harrison.

Giró el pomo y abrió la puerta rápidamente

-¿Va a hacer una salida nocturna joven Harrison?- Preguntó mirando a la niña a punto de saltar por la ventana, con la coraza y la hombrera de cuero puesta sobre su ropa, las mismas que utilizaba cuando robaba.

Sam se quedó quieto un par de segundos.

-Tengo que ir Alfred- Contestó agachando un poco la cabeza-Es mi deber

-Usted apenas…

-¿Cuál es el punto?-Gritó mientras se giraba a verle.

-No voy a detenerla-Le dijo Alfred tratando de darle seguridad mientras se acercaba un poco más a ella.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto bastante confundida

-Sé que, aunque intente convencerla de que lo mejor es quedarse aquí, usted irá de cualquier forma a ayudar al joven Wayne, así que, no pienso detenerla.

Harrison bajó la mirada y arqueó una ceja, esa era una manía que hacía cuando esperaba algo, o simplemente pensaba.

-Pero no puedo dejarla marcharse así como así, usted debe proteger su identidad, y necesitará esto- Extendió su mano, donde se encontraba un antifaz parecido al que utilizaba Damian y un intercomunicador.

La niña dudo un poco antes de tomar ambas cosas, pero finalmente se decidió a aceptarlas.

-Gracias Alfred, eres el mejor-Agradeció sinceramente, mientras se cubría los ojos con el antifaz y se colocaba en comunicador en su oído derecho-Deséame suerte-Finalizó para salir por la ventana y correr lejos de allí

-Suerte-Deseó Alfred

.

.

.

.

.

Con la constante velocidad que Sam llevaba, llegó en poco tiempo a la construcción, escaló un edificio cercano y esperó a que Alfred hablara.

-Estoy aquí cerca-dijo ella

-Muy bien, usted puede acceder al modo visión de Detective con su "antifaz" como usted lo llama, lo que le permitirá mirar más allá de los muros

Harrison accionó la visión de Detective, buscando a Bruce o a Damian, pero la escena que vio fue bastante distinta.

-Alfred, ¿Dónde está Bruce?

-Al parecer los secuestradores que no noquearon, trataron de escapar, los persiguen a seis cuadras del lugar ¿Se perdió la acción?

-No exactamente. Killer Croc se encuentra en el edificio, y tiene con él a cinco rehenes-Decía mientras veía al enemigo tomar a uno de los civiles y arrojarlo violentamente contra la pared.

-¿Killer Croc? Llamaré al amo Bruce

-No hay tiempo, asesinará a todos allí dentro, voy a entrar

-Joven Harrison no lo haga-Pedía Alfred desesperadamente.

Pero era demasiado tarde, Harrison corrió para tomar impulso y se lanzó hacia la ventana que quedaba en el otro edificio, cubriéndose la cara antes de romper el vidrio y entrar.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Y quién eres tú?-Preguntó Killer Croc en cuanto vio a la niña entrar por la ventana

-Solo digamos que pateare tu trasero-Decía mientras corría hacia el villano, tacleándolo haciendo que (como el cuarto en que estaba con los rehenes era pequeño) la frágil pared de madera detrás de él se rompiera y, como era un edificio a medio construir… ¡no había nada del otro lado! Salvo una caída libre de 10 metros

"Mierda, Mierda Mierda" pensó la niña antes de comenzar a caer...

Mientras tanto, Batman y Robin iban tras los secuestradores cuando...

- Amo Bruce, joven Damian- Grito Preocupado Alfred por el comunicador, ya que ambos podían escucharle

- ¿Alfred, cálmate, que ocurre?- Bruce puso una mano en su comunicador y fue imitado por su hijo, para que escucharan bien al mayordomo

- ¡Killer Croc estaba en el edificio! y la jovencita Sam esta allí!

- ¿Harrison?- Pregunto alarmado el quinto Robin- Esa novata no sabe hacer otra cosa más que causar problemas, ¡tengo que ir!- Damian se detuvo, dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse en dirección al edificio

- ¡espera!- grito su padre deteniéndose, girando la cabeza varias veces, mirando a los que se le escapaban y a su hijo, sin saber tras de quien ir, eligiendo finalmente seguir con su deber.

"Confiare en ustedes" pensó Batman mientras volvía a correr

Ahora sí, volvamos a la escena central

Sin duda alguna al estamparse con el suelo a Sam todo le iba a doler, así que solo contrajo su cuerpo, puso sus manos sobre su cabeza y cerró los ojos esperando el impacto. Pero una extraña energía que bien se podría describir como verde empezó a rodear su cuerpo.

Pasaron unos segundos y el golpe nunca llego. Sam deshizo la postura que tenía y abrió los ojos para contemplar que, ¡se encontraba flotando! había logrado evitar el golpe

- Genial- Pero...- Ouch- Se quejó cuando (como aun tenia control sobre su telequinesis) cayó al suelo

- Me las vas a pagar- Grito Killer Croc reponiéndose del golpe, ahora rápidamente se dirigió hacia ella y trato de morderla

Como Sam aún se encontraba en el suelo, alzó su pie para detener al asesino, apoyándola contra su cabeza mientras este abría su enorme boca, dejando ver sus filosos dientes.

Con su mano izquierda, Killer Croc comenzó a clavarle sus garras en la pierna que la chica estaba utilizando para detenerlo, esta solo hizo una mueca de dolor, pues si dejaba de empujarle sabía que el intentaría comérsela.

Cerca de ella, había una barra de hierro con el que bien podría golpear al asesino, así que estiró su mano lo más que pudo, pero sus dedos apenas y lo alcanzaban.

"Vamos, vamos" Pensaba mientras Killer Croc trataba de acercarse más para devorarla, al mismo tiempo que perforaba su piel.

Finalmente lo logró. Alcanzó la barra, retiró su pierna y rápidamente golpeó a su enemigo en la cara mandándolo un metro atrás.

La chica aprovechó para levantarse de su lugar y examinar un poco su herida.

-Tal vez te subestimé niña, pero eso no me va a impedir comerme hasta tus huesos- Dijo con un aire amenazante, pero su escenita terminó cuando una shuriken (o al menos ese es parte del equipamiento de Robin, según el Batman Arkham Origins n.n) le golpeó en la cabeza, claro que no pudo perforar su piel. Killer Croc se giró para ver a su atacante.

-Deja en paz a esa novata que no tiene idea de cómo pelear contigo

-¡Oye! Puedo defenderme sola-Debatió Harrison a Damian

-Lo dudo-Contestó arrogante

-¿Hoy ni piensas lloriquear Robin?-Preguntó Burlona Killer Croc

La barra que Sam sostenía entre sus manos una vez más golpeó la cabeza de Killer Croc

-Tranquilo, si se pone miedosito yo lo cuido-Respondió la chica por Robin sarcásticamente

-¡Me las vas a pagar!-Gritó el asesino alzando su brazo en señal de que iba a atacarla, ella solo se posicionó en defensa

Robin se lanzó para darle una patada en la columna a Killer Croc, quien se arqueó por el impacto, acercándose un poco más a la chica, esta o perdió el tiempo y saltó metiéndole un golpe en el mentón al mismo.

Killer Croc retrocedió llevándose una de sus manos al rostro.

-Niños estúpidos

-Cállate imbécil- Gritó la niña algo enojada, haciendo que su cuerpo otra vez emanara una extraña energía, solo que esta vez era más inestable.

Killer Croc se giró hacia Damian y con un movimiento de su brazo lo mandó directo a la pared, que como también era un simple parche de madera se rompió, dejando al chico de 13 años herido en el suelo y entre los escombros

-D.. ¡Robin!-Gritó Sam por poco revelando la identidad de su… ¿amigo?. Si, tal vez era eso.. El punto era que, la escena le hizo enfadar muchísimo, alterando más la extraña energía que rodeaba su cuerpo.

Rápidamente Killer Croc se dio vuelta hacia la niña y repitió el mismo movimiento que había hecho hace unos segundos lanzando a la chica contra la otra pared.

El villano se dirigía hacia ella, ahora pensaba comérsela.

Robin se levantó como pudo de su lugar; las piernas le temblaron un poco; y una vez más lanzó shurikens hacia Killer Croc

-Deja a la novata en paz- Dictaba mientras corría hacia el asesino tratando de meterle un puñetazo, pero, a pesar del enorme volumen del cuerpo de Killer Croc, este logró esquivar el puño del adolescente.

Damian trató de golpearlo más y más veces, pero el asesino, en el último golpe que lanzó su contrincante, tomó el puño del chico y comenzó a presionarlo con mucha fuerza hasta que un crujido se escuchó, y Damian esbozó una mueca de dolor, terminando arrodillado cuando Killer Croc tiró de él.

-Si así lo deseas niño, te comeré primero

-Ya basta imbécil-gritó Sam completamente desesperada mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

La energía que rodeaba su cuerpo ya no aguantó más inestabilidad y explotó mandando esta vez al cocodrilo asesino a volar, soltando a Damian, y fue a parar a una de las paredes, en la que se formó un cráter, y como lo que se golpeó fue la cabeza quedó K. O. con ese ataque.

El quinto Robin no sufrió tanto por la explosión, pues como ya se encontraba de rodillas, lo único que le ocurrió fue que cayó de espaldas y fue arrastrado por la onda de explosión un par de metros. Leve.

Al darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, o más bien, de lo que había provocado, Sam miró sus manos con un poco de preocupación y sorpresa, pues no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer.

Recordó que Damian se encontraba allí también, y se dirigió a ayudarle olvidando por completo el dolor de su pierna, se arrodilló junto a él y comenzó a examinar su cuerpo, para saber si tenía alguna herida.

-Estoy bien, déjame en paz-Le dijo el alejando las manos de la chica, pues el contacto de ella le provocó un tenue rubor-¿Qué demonios hiciste?-Preguntó con seriedad.

-Yo… no lo sé-Contestó desviando la mirada una vez más hacia sus manos, el chico se fijó en la piel perforada y ensangrentada de la pierna de la niña.

-¿Él te hirió?

Esa fue la pregunta más estúpida que (en consideración de Sam) él había hecho, pero prefirió no decir nada, no estaba de humor para pelear con el ahora.

-No es nada grave-Se limitó a responder

-Se ve un poco profunda-Dijo acercándose ahora el a ella, examinando su herida-Es profunda

"Pero porque, ¿Por qué me estoy preocupando por esta novata? No tiene sentido" Pensó Damian

-Estaré bien, no soy tan débil

Batman llegó en ese momento, y se quedó unos instantes observando la escena: paredes destruidas, Killer Croc vencido, y dos niños sentados en el suelo.

-¿Ustedes hicieron esto?-Preguntó dirigiéndose a ellos con calma.

-Sí, bueno, tenía que ayudar a esta novata-Respondió Damian con toda tranquilidad

-Hay-Se defendió la chica- Yo fui quien lo venció, tú solo estorbaste

-Cálmense ya-Pidió Batman- Si ustedes dos lograron hacer esto, no deben ser tan mal equipo

-Que dices papá?

-Que deberían ser equipo-Concluyó el-Trabajan bien según veo, así que a partir de ahora serán compañeros, así podrán proteger a Gótica

-¿Qué?-Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, hicieron tanto escándalo que seguramente toda Gótica les escuchó

**Sé que me tardé bastante en hacerlo, pero es que tengo escuela, tareas, y ahora cursos extra ¬¬ además tengo que estudiar para el examen de la uni (deséenme suerte)**

**azrexskate.- Lamento hacerte esperar mucho, pero este cap fue largo, espero que valiera la pena n.n**

**jjpita99.- este capítulo tubo más de 3000 palabras, ya, ¿feliz? Hoy no fue tan corto :D y tu hipnosis… no sirve, no te dare nada muajajaja**

**YOOKOLKAAB NEO AAX****.- Ame, enserio amé tu comentario y lamento lo de las faltas de ortografía, pero es que la mayoría de las cosas las escribo desde el celu, y allí no puedo poner ni acentos ni la "ñ" (torpe telefonito) pero haré lo que pueda para que mejore eso**

**En fin, nos leemos**

**Hasta la proxima**


	7. Aviso

Pequeño aviso, que publique en todas mis historias xD

Ok, solo queria decirles que... no voy a publicar nada por algun tiempo, en primer lugar y lo mas importante: mi examen de la Uni ya viene y lo peor de todo es que son dos! asi que ahora debo estudiar mucho mucho para poder entrar a la universidad, y con todas las cosas raras que debo hacer en la escuela solo me daria tiempo para una cosa: o publicar y escribir, o estudiar .-.

El examen viene dificil, y a mi con eso de que no me dan matematicas me la complican mucho más.

Quiero aclarar que no dejare ninguna historia (nisiquiera la de Dragon Age 2) a la mitad, todas voy a acabarlas.

Una disculpa para todos a los que sus OC aparecen en alguna de mis historias, pero publicare algo tal vez en abril, o hasta junio, no lo se.

Pero eso si! seguire pasandome por sus historias y comentandolas, y seguire haciendo el Fanfic "La conquista de los Gamers: La Revelación" junto con jjpita99, para no dejarlo colgado, además de que si azrexskate necesita ayuda para el fanfic "Los Defensores, los héroes mas fuertes del mundo", tambien lo ayudo, y si alguien me necesita para algo o quiere utilizar mis OC, estoy aqui para servirles

Nos leemos pronto


End file.
